Visible Spectrum
by hyperbole77
Summary: Forks, Washington, like a prism, separates the supernatural world of werewolves and vampires into a spectrum visible to the eyes of watchful humans. Collection of One Shots.
1. Prologue

**Visible Spectrum**

_The Visible Spectrum is the portion of the electromagnetic spectrum that can be detected by the human eye. When this light is projected through a prism, the light is dispersed into its separate colors. These colors are, in order: __**r**__ed, __**o**__range, __**y**__ellow, __**g**__reen, __**b**__lue, __**i**__ndigo, and __**v**__iolet. _

_Forks, Washington, like a prism, separates the supernatural world of werewolves and vampires into a spectrum visible to the eyes of watchful humans. _

_But what gives these colors their hue, brightness, and saturation?_

_The "Visible Spectrum" Project looks at the characters of the Twilight Universe, some old favorites and some barely mentioned, and looks into the innermost workings of their minds._

_For each color in the spectrum, there is a perspective – a perspective that isn't ordinarily heard by human ears, just like the colors of the electromagnetic spectrum are not detected without first being dispersed._

_._

_Please Read and Review! :] ♥_


	2. Red

**R**osalie Hale.

_Eclipse: Victoria's newborn vampires versus the coalition between the Cullens and the Wolf Pack. _

**--------------------------**

I didn't want to understand why we were risking everything for her. But I did. Edward feels for her the way I feel for Emmett.

_My Emmett. _

His face remained in the back of my mind every minute of the day – smiling at me and telling me jokes, longing for me as we dance in the night.

A Youngling ran at me, trying to take me down, but with one quick flash of pearls, I tore his neck open. The blood that still ran fresh in his veins glossed my full lips in a deep red.

For a vampire to have blood on their lips is like having one drop of the richest and most fragrant chocolate syrup placed right below your nose, and being told you can't lick it off. Oh, and also, you're insatiably hungry, since you haven't eaten properly in a hundred years.

"No snacking during battle." Emmett's breath felt warm against my ice cold cheek as he whispered a gentle warning into my ear.

It wasn't a romantic sweet nothing, it was a disguised warning.

'Don't ruin everything we've worked for in this lifestyle for one taste.'

I pointedly wiped my lips clean with the sleeve of my red shirt. I raised an eyebrow at him sharply. He squeezed my hand, and then ran off to help Esme in her battle by the bushes.

This was my life.

I had to risk everything – my dignity, my pride, my existence and the existence of my one true love – for someone else. And it wasn't even my choice. But, what Edward asks, Edward gets. What would have happened if I had asked Carlisle to tell Edward and Esme and Alice and Jasper to risk their lives for a human we'd only known for a couple years? We would've relocated, like we did for all the times Jasper and Emmet bit a human.

That's why I'm bitter towards Edward - not because of his love for Bella, because like I said before, I _get that - _I'm jealous because he is made out to be this infallible being in Carlisle and Esme's eyes. And he sets a standard that we're all expected to live up to. And I hate having to live up to someone else's expectations. _He_ should have to meet _my_ expectations.

"Rosalie! What are you doing, get in here!" Jasper's call beckoned me back to reality. Emmett had succeeded in fighting off Esme's vampire, and had moved on to one of his own. Alice was easily dismembering one in the corner, while Esme added the remains to the bonfire we'd created. Carlisle and Jasper were fighting off multiple young vampires at once.

I ran over to help my adoptive father and surrogate brother.

I pretended it was Edward's body whose head I ripped off, instead of the nameless monster I was forced to destroy in order to save his neck.

And what pisses me off the most is I know I won't receive any credit for it.


	3. Orange

Jac**o**b Black:

_Breaking Dawn: The birth of Nessie_

.

_I was tied, but now unbound  
My head is off the ground  
For a long time I was so weary  
Tired of the sound, I've heard before,  
Knowing at the night I'm out the door,  
Haunted by the things I've made  
Stuck between the burning light and the dusty shade.  
I said I used to think the past was dead and gone,  
But I was wrong, so wrong, whatever makes you blind  
Must make you strong, make you strong,  
In my time I've melted into many forms  
From the day that I was born, I know that there's no place to hide  
Stuck between the burning shade and the fading light,  
I was broken, For a long time, but It's over now.  
_**I Was Broken; Cover by Robert Pattinson**

**.**

Bella Swan broke me.

Just like the fucking leech broke her, she had broken me.

I had tried to prove my love to her. I sat by her fucking bedside while she killed herself to protect what was killing her. But that was Bella. She only loves you if you are a potential danger to her. Since I never had the burning desire to kill her constantly in the back of my mind, I wasn't good enough.

I watched Bella break as she fought to protect the leech's monster inside her, and I broke more and more.

But then, I saw the beautiful ringlets of Nessie and the ground shifted beneath me.

In that moment… my life made sense. It had meaning besides Bella Swan and the pack. I had meaning besides Bella and the pack.

I was healed instantly by her warm smile. When I never thought I could feel again, I had more love in my heart than ever before.

And when I held her in my arms, I saw our future in my mind. I saw her growing up, and becoming the woman I would love for the rest of my life. She would have the beauty and stubbornness and sarcasm of her mother. She would have her father's eloquence and grace. And since those qualities were shared between them, I would call the leech Dad.

And she would be mine. She was sent to me. Since I couldn't be with Bella in this universe, God had taken pity on me and sent me Renesme.

And as I cradled her against my chest, she filled the hole that used to be in my heart.


	4. Yellow

Emily **Y**oung

_New Moon: General reflections_

_._

Initially I refused to date Sam. Nobody seems to remember that when they talk about how I stole my best friend's boyfriend. But, initially I ignored the attraction I felt towards him, because I didn't want to hurt her. But it's nearly impossible to ignore love.

Every stray thought in my head went back to Sam. I couldn't concentrate on anything, because the thought of him consumed me so much. And it didn't help that he wrote me secret love letters every day, to which I never answered.

In one of them, he wrote:

"_I know why you're hesitant. Leah. But the truth is I was never really in love with her. I _thought_ I loved Leah. But even before I met you, there were plenty of times I doubted myself. When we kissed, there was no spark. I didn't feel the deep feelings of emotion like I do when I kiss you. _

_I thought the whole idea of 'feeling the ground shake beneath you when you kiss' was just a dramatic exaggeration of reality. But, then I met you. And I realized, for the second time in my life, that the myths were real."_

I gave in, eventually. I let our love envelope me. Sometimes, I wish that I could have something to compare our love to. Sam is my first and only love.

Imagine that. Before I even have my first boyfriend, I get told that I am going to be with this person forever. The end, welcome to your happily ever after. Even better, this person is my cousin's boyfriend.

Outsiders always feel sorry for Leah, and view me as a stereotypical home-wrecker. But this whole thing was just as hard on me. I was always thinking, "Where do my loyalties lie?" and "Who do I follow, my cousin who will someday meet a man and have a family regardless, or this man I've never met but am fated to spend forever and beyond with?"

It's kind of like choosing between "now" and "forever". Do I choose Leah? What happens to me, then, when Leah meets her own soul mate? If Sam is the only one I am meant to marry, and I chose Leah, I will be left alone. If I chose Sam, I may lose Leah's friendship for now, but I will gain an entirely new family that will love and support me for my entire life.

Plus, it's not really a choice, because it is my destiny to marry Sam. It's the path I was meant to take all along.

Can I really be blamed for that? Can I be blamed for things out of my control? Can a farmer be blamed for having no money to pay his rent because a violent thunderstorm ruined his crops. He didn't ask for the storm to come, but he still suffers the consequences.


End file.
